Silas Cobb
Rapture |combattype =Nitro Splicer |gender =Male |height = |hair =Brown |eyes =Brown |affiliation= |game =''BioShock'' |actor = }} Silas Cobb is the owner of Rapture Records in Rapture. He used to think that Sander Cohen was a musical genius, until he was locked in Poseidon Plaza. Not taking too kindly to being imprisoned, Cobb lashes out at Cohen stating "I used to love you, I used to think you were a musical genius. You know why? Because you paid my rent, you ancient hack!" and later threatens to "show you (Sander) what I think of your plinkity, plink, plink!" Sander Cohen’s egotistical domination over Fort Frolic is shaken by Cobb’s remark, and is most likely the reason why Jack was sent to kill him to complete Cohen’s Quadtych. Battle Strategy Finnegan may be the toughest of the three disciples to kill, but Cobb is definitely the most dangerous. Approach this fight with caution and a good supply of Heat-Seeking RPGs for the Grenade Launcher. Silas Cobb is found in Rapture Records. Upon entering, Cobb yells at Jack. Just ignore him and keep on going in. Once the ticking starts, take cover in the area under the entry platform because a bomb-filled dummy will go off. Cobb will taunt Jack and unleash his "kittens" - a group of specialized Spider Splicers that are on fire. If the player has Natural Camouflage equipped, they can stand still and wait for the "kittens" to burn to death. The "kittens" drop out of vents in the roof, and if the player is standing in the center of the floor after the bomb goes off, they can get hurt. Once the "kittens" are all gone, head past the furnace to the far-left corner of the store, where there's a crawlspace door set at the base of the wall. Open it and crawl through the subsequent shaft, winding up back on the upper platform of the store. Head for the door, and Silas will appear, complaining over the loss of his kittens and tossing Molotov cocktails at the player. Silas will use smoke bombs to dodge away from the line of fire. Take out the Grenade Launcher and blast him with RPGs. Alternatively, one can use Telekinesis to throw his Molotovs back at him. Either way, it won't be long before he goes down. Once Silas is dead, snap his photograph and head back to the Quadtych. Audio Diary *Fort Frolic **Come to the Record Store Quotes Upon the Player Entering the Store *"My Collection's almost complete! Then we'll see who the real artist is down here. Tell the old crow his music cooks better than it sounds!" After the Bomb Goes Off *"You Cohen's messenger boy? I got something for that crow!" (throws molotov cocktail) *"Spend a little time with my kittens, sugar!" After Dealing with Cobb's "Kittens" *"It's all a game, errand boy! Cohen, Ryan! Two old birds pullin' on each other's milk sticks!" Upon Reaching the Store Entrance Again *"My Kittens! You murdered my kittens!" Using a Health Station *"Merry Sweet Christmas! Yeah." *"Ahh, feels good! Oh yeah!" Video 300px fr: Category:BioShock Characters